Alena Carter
'Alena Carter '''is an agent of F.A.N.T and a member of the 410 squad. A young woman with excellent engineering skills and an interest in superpeople and supernatural objects, Carter is the resident engineer of the 410 team. She's also a primary character in the ''Fantendo - Gaiden series. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearances Fantendo - Gaiden Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy Physical Appearance Alena Carter is a young white woman with messy red hair, orange eyes, and pale skin, with an average body-type. She likes to wear unique and odd but ornate clothing and always wears large glasses that double as protective goggles. Abilities Alena Carter is an average woman without superhuman powers. Instead, she's a skilled engineer who graduated a prestiguous university with a PhD in it. She is very crafty and can build gadgets from a small supply pool, and is also very fast and efficient at her job as well, inventing new weapons and gear for the squad in impressive times. Besides her main skills, she is also a trained marksman in case of emergencies where she has to get involved in combat. In addition, she is also fairly skilled with chemicals, getting a minor degree in Chemistry. Personality Contrasting to her co-workers more serious and abrasive natures, Carter is much more friendly and trusting, and is easy to make friends with and hang out with. Carter could be described as an awkward extrovert, being very social but a bit of a dork as well, sometimes not being able to articulate her words correctly. Carter is almost always estatic and happy, usually at work or hanging out with her friends. Carter is only angry or sad when her trust has been betrayed, and while she's usually calm, she has a huge temper when those she cares about are threatened. Carter is a strong supporter of social justice, believing in equality for everyone. She is neutral on the government, stating that she is trying to use her skills for a good purpose, and doesn't really care whether she's working for them or not. Relationships Eric Sinn The two get along pretty well. Although Sinn is a bit more serious compared to the dorky and extroverted Carter, they both respect and like each other. James Zabrent Zabrent and Carter share a mutual like for each other. Zabrent could tell that Carter and Skett were dating. Jake Skett Skett and Carter felt neutral toward one another at first, but eventually grew closer during their time undercover. Skett soon realized he had feelings for Carter, with Carter reciprocating these feelings, with Skett opening up and letting down his shield when around Carter and Carter giving him tenderness. They are currently married with an adopted child. Hugo Logia The two share a mutual like for each other. Reception TBA Trivia *Carter's last name comes from the Marvel Comics character Peggy Carter, also an agent of a secret organization. Category:Females Category:F.A.N.T Category:Alive Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Zonal Fever